


You're Always Right

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Prompt 13: “I promise you I have never once sparkled in the sunlight.” ( with SMUT)Words: 2810





	You're Always Right

“How do you know, Dean?”

“Because, I’ve done this before, sweetheart.”

“I have too, but I don’t remember ever hearing about vamps walking around in the daylight.”

“Trust me, with the way things are lately, you can’t always trust the lore. Or what we know,” Dean lowered his machete and turned to you. “Everything is upside down lately, you know that.”

“I do, but still, I just don’t see how vamps are able to do that without burning,” you replied, getting frustrated with his lack of a reasonable answer.

“Even monsters have anomalies among them,” Sam spoke up from behind you. “We’ve seen some pretty crazy things lately (Y/N).”

Shaking your head, you raised your brows in resignation and turned back towards the abandoned house a hundred yards in front of you.

“Ok, so what’s the plan?” you asked Dean.

Before he could answer, an old, rusted car came around the bend and pulled to a stop in front of the house. Three men and a woman poured out, with one of them circling around to the trunk and popping it open.

The bright afternoon sun reflected off the chrome of the trunk as it flew up and the vamp reached inside pulling out the body that was bound and gagged.

“Alright, Winchester, you were right? Happy?” you said poking his shoulder.

“Extremely. Proving you wrong is something I live for,” he said with a smile and winked before turning back towards the car. “Wait until they’re inside. We flank the house, cover all the exits. I’ll go in for the girl.”

“I bet you will,” you mumbled under your breath, annoyed that Dean was always chasing after the victims; especially the female ones.

“What was that?”

“Nothing… just, let’s get this over with,” you said and unsheathed your blade.

Approaching the house, Sam circled around back, while Dean went towards the front. You wanted on the blind side of the porch in case one of the half-dozen bloodsuckers got past the brothers.

You couldn’t stop thinking about the idea of a vampire being out in the broad daylight. No matter how odd the monsters were lately, it just didn’t seem as though that was possible. Your mind started to race as to what it could be, how they could be out…

Gunshots rang out. Screams from inside the house made your blood curdle as you saw Sam sprinting from around the back of the house, blood covering his shirt.

“You good?” he asked frantically as he raced past you towards the front.

“Yeah… Dean?!” you yelled running after him.

“I don’t know!”

Reaching the front of the house, Dean was standing there, with three severed heads at his feet and a big smile on his face.

“See? Daytime Vamps…” he said as he bent down and pulled up a lip of one of the heads.

Its fangs were still out, sending a cringe through you. “I get it, you were right… alright? Can we go now?”

“No… really… I wanna hear it,” Dean smirked and offered you a playful wink.

Sighing, you shifted your weight to your other foot and put the hand not holding the machete on your hips. “Fine. You were right. Dean Winchester is the smartest man alive.”

Dean threw his arms wide and grinned a large, toothy grin as he looked at his brother. Sam shook his head and reattached his blade to his belt.

“How the hell did you manage to take down three of them like that? Especially when they weren’t asleep?” you asked, actually quite impressed with Dean, but wouldn’t dare tell him that.

“Cause I am that good, sweetheart.”

“Or, maybe you just have a thing for vamps… having been one yourself,” you retorted and instantly felt bad.

“Wow… low blow,” Sam mumbled and passed you a look that made you feel even worse.

“Dean… I’m sorry… I just—”

“It’s fine. And you’re right. I do have a thing for vamps. A thing for making sure they all die bloody. Mostly because they are disgusting, vile monsters, but also because one of them had the nerve to try and turn me.”

Dean looked down at one of the heads and snorted a laugh as he nudged at its heavily painted and shiny face with his boot. “However. For my brief time as a bloodsucker, I can promise you I never once sparkled in the sunlight.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh as your face tinged bright red.

“C’mon, let’s get these things gone and go find the closest bar. I need a drink,” Dean said as he brushed past you, not looking at you but lightly bumping your shoulder as he did.

 

You sat at the end of the bar next to Sam as he scrolled some sites on his laptop, but your eyes were fixed on Dean. He was chatting up the bartender, a blonde with little boobs and big brown eyes set firmly on the eldest Winchester.

The pull in your gut every time he laughed at her made you ache. Unable to watch the object of your affections flirt with another, you downed the shot of whiskey sitting in front of you, as well as Sam’s.

“Hey,” he said with a half-hearted objection. “I was going to drink that.”

“Shoulda done it faster then,” you mumbled as you slipped off the chair.

The two shots, in addition to the two you’d downed ten minutes before, hit hard as you sauntered past where Dean was sitting and talking with Bartender Barbie.

“Hey…” he said as you went by, “where are you going?”

Stopping without turning, you drew in a deep breath. Trying not to sound how you felt, you pushed your shoulders back and turned your head enough to see him from your peripheral. 

“Going to find myself someone to celebrate with.”

Just as you were about to approach two very good-looking guys and one gorgeous woman by the pool table, feeling like any of them would do to numb the pain, you felt a hand wrap around your arm.

“No, you’re not. You’re too drunk,” Dean said quietly in your ear.

It caused a rush of adrenaline and ache for him to break out across your skin. Turning around fully to face him, his bright green eyes were fixed on yours.

“What the hell do you care? You got your… conquest for the night.”

Dean shook his head, but his face softened as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Conquest? You think that’s what that is?”

“What else could it be, Dean? Clearly, you have a type,” you snorted and tried to shake his grip.

“Maybe. But it ain’t her,” Dean shook his head and closed his eyes, steeling himself to what he was about to say. “Apparently my type is a snarky hunter who doesn’t really give me the time of day.”

His eyes bore deeply into your flesh, causing your cheeks to burn hot and unable to look directly at him.

“Yeah, and who’s that? Jodi?” you snorted with a smile, but Dean didn’t react.

“You’re drunk.”

“And you’re an ass.”

“I don’t doubt it, darlin’. Especially if you think I was talking about anyone other than you,” Dean’s lips pursed together in frustration as he loosened his grip on your arm. “But, you know, if you wanna go get your rocks off with one of them…” he motioned with his chin towards the pool table, “I can’t stop ya I guess.”

Pulling your arm completely free, you knew the whiskey was making you be harsher with him than you intended. But the feelings you’d carried for Dean all this time were starting to really affect you.

“Yeah, you’ve been real clear with that Dean. That’s why every case we work, you save the damsel in distress, right? Every case… you are flirting and eyeing some bimbo.”

“Mhm, and why do you think I do that? Flirting gets results, sweetheart. And, mister puppy dog eyes over there can’t seem to pull it off without getting all flustery.”

“So, you flirt for your job?”

“I do. We do what we have to in order to get the job done. Besides, I remember a werewolf hunt last month where you nearly went home with one of our suspects… that was real fun to watch by the way.”

Suddenly it hit you. Why he’s been so distant with you, so sarcastic. Dean wasn’t exactly the poster boy for talking about feelings, and the ones you thought he might have had for you in the beginning really were there; he just had no idea how to let you know.

At the same time you felt angry. If he wanted you, he should have said something instead of wasting the several months you’ve been hunting together.

“You know something, Winchester. I hate you. You do nothing but infuriate me most of the time.”

“Same here, sweetheart. I guess that’s why we work so well together,” Dean’s brow furrowed as his hand slowly returned to your arm.

This time he touched you gently, caressing the flesh of your skin with his thumb as he cautiously pulled you towards him

“So, now… tell me again how you want to go over there and take some civilian home,” his voice was low and guttural and in that instant, there was no one else in the bar, but you and him.

“I… can’t,” the words fell from your lips in a whisper, causing him to smile smugly.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“What about Sam?”

Dean looked back over his shoulder at his brother who was currently smiling and chatting up a second bartender that had come onto her shift.

“I think he’s fine,” Dean said returning his electric gaze back at you.

 

The hotel room door burst open with force as Dean pushed you through it. Before it was shut with the latch clicking closed, he was tearing off your shirt and bra, and burying his face into your neck. The feeling of his breath on you was pure bliss as the rough skin on his hands fell down your back towards your ass.

Lifting you up, you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as his lips moved from your neck, down your chest to your breasts. Your head was spinning at the rush of him against you, as well as the whiskey still coursing through your veins.

Dean had you up against the wall before he lifted his eyes back to meet yours. He wanted to speak, but your eyes pleaded with him to not say whatever it was, in fear of the moment being ruined with rational thinking.

He got the hint and pressed a heated kiss to your lips, stealing the bit of breath you had. Dean bit your lower lip playfully before taking in as much of your tongue as he could; making you feel as though he may swallow you completely.

Dean kissed you as deeply and yet as slowly, as his desire would let him. Not wanting to let an ounce of you go untasted, he slowly walked you to the bed and laid you down on it. He swallowed thickly as he gingerly unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off and threw them to the side.

He went to work on removing his own shirt before lowering himself onto you. Wrapping your arms up around his shoulders, you could feel the hard swell of his cock through his jeans as it pressed into thigh.

“You still got far too many clothes on Winchester,” you purred, reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

Once it was undone, you palmed him through his pants, making him growl into your ear. The more pressure you applied to his hardon, the faster he struggled to remove the rest of his clothes. When they were finally tossed aside, he pawed at your panties and plunged his hand deep into your folds without warning.

“God damn woman,” Dean moaned, licking his lips before running his tongue and teeth up the length of your neck from collarbone to ear.

The tease of his fingers was enough to drive you crazy. Waiting as long as you had to have Dean in your bed had been maddening, but now that he was, and he was so close to being inside you, every second he made you wait was a new kind of torture.

“Dean… please…” you begged, arching your back up just to feel the throb of his dick near your pulsating sex. “Don’t you tease me.”

You felt his lips snarl into a smile as your hands clawed their way down his back, pushing him down into you.

“Oh, no sweetheart… not yet,” he teased as he reached around to remove your hands and pin them over your head with one of his.

Grabbing his member with his free hand, he ran it deliberately over your clit several times while assaulting your neck and chest with his mouth. Biting, licking and sucking your skin as if you were the only thing giving him life.

“Dean…”

The way his name fell from your lips was enough to break his own resistance and plunge deep inside of you. A sharp breath escaped your mouth; the heat of it on his skin elicited a primal grunt from the hunter.

The hand he had pinned your arms down with reluctantly let go as traveled down your body, finding your breasts and taking your nipple between his fingers. With your hands free, you found your strength and pushed him up and over onto his back before he could protest.

Repositioning yourself, you slowly began grind your hips on him and his fingers dug into the flesh of your thighs. Dean’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open with heavy breaths as you writhed on top of him, pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside you.

The faster you moved, he more painful his fingers dig into you, but you liked the agony of it. You could already feel yourself reaching your climax but didn’t want it to end. Slowing your waves against him, your bent down and kissed his mouth. His arms snaked up into your hair and pushed your mouth down harder onto his while still greedily thrusting into you.

He sat up suddenly, pulling you into him and burying his face into your breasts. The swift change in position was all it took for your walls to fluttered against his dick, constricting on him as you hit your climax.

“Fuck!” he growled into you as his hands wrapped around you tighter, letting himself go just as you did.

It felt as though it was over before it started, but every second he had been touching you, inside of you, kissing you… was worth every second you waited for him.

His skin has a light coating of sweat that tasted salty as you pressed your lips against his shoulder. Feeling him continued to shudder against you, you lightly grazed your teeth against the flesh and smiled to yourself when he shivered.

Pulling himself back from you, he brushed the hair from your face and smiled. “Well if I knew it could be that good I would’ve done something bout this a long time ago,” he said, the corner of his lips twitching into a smile.

“Yeah, once again, you’re right,” you teased, leaving a soft kiss against his mouth. “But, uh, now that you know… what do we do about it?”

Gingerly climbing off his lap and laying down next to him, Dean rested his head on the pillow next to you and traced the line of your neck down to your shoulders, coming to rest on the soft swell of your hips.

“Well, first. We’re gonna shower. Then, we’re gonna order some room service and check on Sammy. Then, we’re gonna do it again. And again. And probably again.”

“We’re gonna shower? As in together?”

“Yes. Yes, that is exactly what we are gonna do,” Dean said and sprang up suddenly.

Despite your playful protests, Dean picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, heading towards the bathroom.

Placing you down in the tub, he turned on the hot water and stepped in with you.

“So, this plan… this ok with you?”

“Best one you came up with today,” you said nonchalantly, running your fingers up his now wet chest.

“Hey.. hey. My plan worked for the vamps. Not my fault you and Sam didn’t see any action,” he raised his brows as you spiritedly punched his arm.

“Next time, we go in together.”

Dean softened his gaze and brushed a thumb against your cheek. “From now on, we do it all together.”


End file.
